Yu-Gi-Oh! GEMS
by rhythmking
Summary: new time means new rules and one just happens to be a new way to summon called advance summon but what are these monsters that call them selves the gem monster find out. and remember to review. i dont own anything except my characters, storyline, and made up cards.
1. advance summoning rules

**Just to put this out clear the rules of advance summon summoning have change in chapter six.**

**And I have gave Icegirl only two affects instead of three.**

**OK let me explain something in this story there's a new way of summon called "Advance summoning".**

**here are the rules for Advance summon I'll use Icegirl for a example.**

**For Icegirl I now need 2 monster that are level 4,3,or 5 cause she is a vance 4 and they are only 1 space way from the number 4 in there level. 1 of them haft to be a matching type of monster of the one your advance summoning.**

**advance monster like xyz monsters don't have levels but they don't have ranks like xyz monsters. instead they have vance-points.**

**Like how xyz monsters have xyz materials advance monster have advince which is what the monsters used to advance summon a monster a call and they work like xyz materials.**


	2. the hero of ice

"Huh?" The boy said confused.

The boy didn't know where he was all he could see was nothing except this big field of grass with no one else there besides him, or so he thought.

"H-h-help!" A young girl yelled from in front of him.

"Wh-what the?" The voice startled the boy.

"Please help me!" the voice said again.

This time the boy ran to the girl as fast as he could not worrying what would happen to him but he started to wonder just what was going on.

Finally the boy spots the girl who was on the ground on her knees covering her eyes.

"Hey are you ok?" He asked kneeling down to her. "Whats wrong?"

She looked up to him so he just now saw her light blue eyes.

"Evil." She said.

"Evil?" I repeated.

"You need this,"She said handing me something that was shining a bright blue that was starting to blind my vision my vision.

"AAHHHH!" i screamed.

(In class)

(Robin's POV)

"MISTER YUKUDO!" My teacher yelled.

"Huh?!" I said waking from my nap.

The class began to laugh at my sleep talk.

"Sorry,it won't happen again", I replied.

"No Mister Yukudo,this is the last straw!" The teacher waited a moment. "You are to go to Mr.  
Sayanaki's office immediately!" He yelled as he dragged me out the door by my shirt.

I walked silently down the hall, invisible to the sudden crowd of high schoolers in the halls.

I was a year away from my last two years of school,when I would finally get privaledges of the  
high schoolers that I can almost walk among.

As I sat outside the Principal's office,waiting for him to call my name,I noticed a faint glow in my pocket with my duel cards cards in it.

I reached in and pulled out a bright blue card named "Ice girl".

"Woah!" I marveled at the card for a moment.

Then I thought about the little girl I saw in my dream.

"Was that really a dream or did that really happen?" I asked myself.

Just then the Principal called my name.

I walked into his office looking my usual " I'm innocent" face.

His face told me he was at a breaking point in my behavior,like he had enough of me.

"Mister Yukudo,why must you be so bad?" He questioned me,expecting no answer.

"I know that there is a good boy inside yourself",He continued on.

" ...," I started but was cut off.

"Why do you do so many bad things?" He finished.

"I'm not a bad person!" I re-started. "Everyone just expects so much of me now."  
I finished.

" ." He stopped for a moment to think. "I just don't know what to say but to say go back to class."

I walked slowly back to class,knowing the bell was about to ring. As I turned to open the door the bell rang and my class was let out.

"Hey Robin!" My friend Emerald called.

"Hey Emerald." I replied.

"Are you ready for the duel break?" He asked me.

The 'duel break' was just free time,yet all the students in the school used it to duel each other.

"Sure." I said. I remembered the card I had found in my pocket earlier. I pulled my cards out and

added the card to my deck.

We walked outside and noticed our friend Jack had just lost a duel against a 3rd year student.

"That's what you get for trying to steal from me!" The student yelled.

Jack handed over his Day guardsman monster card to the guy.

The student threw it over the bridge.

"Hey!" me and Emerald yeld in unison to what we just saw as we ran over to the two on the school bridge.

"How could you do such a thing?" Emerald ask looking him dead in the eye.

The 3rd year simply looked down to her and started laughing. I glared at him. "Hey!" i yelled" she asked you a question don't laugh at her like that."

"Well your friend here snuck into my class and stole my deck so when I caught up with him I challenged him and if I won I get to rip his best card." he said.

"Jack?" I said turning my head slowly to him. He didn't look me in the eye so I know thats what he did.

"Jack why would you do such a thing?" Emerald asked.

"I was tired."He said.

"Tired?" Me and Emerald both said to be sure.

"I can never seem to win a match so I thought maybe if I had some more powerful cards then I could do something but all it got me was my favorite card ripped." he said on the brink of tears.

"Hey uhhh...whats your face," I said to the 3rd year.

"*sigh* Justin!" Robert yelled.

"OK OK don't blow it." I said rasing my hands in defense. "But still you shouldn't have did that even though he did that thats still not right to rip up his card like that and your gonna say sorry OK!"

"Ha you think i'll just say sorry after he tried to steal from me no way." Justin suddenly pushed me to the ground.

"Ow!" I said in pain."What you do that for?!"

"You should know a second year should never tell a first year what to do." He said looking down at me.

I started to get up Emerald put her hand on my left shoulder and asked if I was ok I told her yes but I was just so angry at this guy.

"Well maybe we should settled this in a duel." I said.

"You kidding right?" Justin started to laugh at me.

"Hey whats so funny?" I asked.

"A second year taking on a third year. Thats a real riot." He said.

But then out of no where a card came shouting right past us earning a gasp from all of us.

"Where that card come from?!" Jack asked.

We all looked to what was behind me but it was a man who was wearing a black robe covering his whole body with a matching mask only showing his eyes.

"Hey whats the big idea pal?" I asked.

"Sorry buts thats the way how I ask for a duel." He suddenly pulled his left hand out of his sleeve showing a black duel disk.

"Oh if thats all you wanted you could have just asked." I said completing ignoring what has happen a while ago with this guy. I was about to run over to him to but then Emerald pulled me hard by the ear. "Ow!" "Whats with everyone pulling my ear."

"So let me get this straight some guy randomly throws something at you challenges you and you just run off without a thought of what would happen?" She asked.

"Ummm...yes?" I said but it sounded more of a question.

She then let go of my ear. "*Sigh* Listen when we where little watching all those super hero shows the bad guy always has some weird mask."

"Well if he's evil then if I beat him I'd be doing something good right?" I said trying to persuade her.

"Fine but first do you even know where your duel disk is?" She asked know the answer.

"Oh yah." I paused for a moment. I looked at Jack who shook his head. "Uh...Justin?" "I just met you ok?"

"Its in my book bag remember?" She said. "You put it there last time I stayed over."

She reached into her light green book bag and took out my baby blue duel disk and tossed it to me.

"Thanks Em!" I said.

"Good luck, Robin!" She said.

"Man this is a waste of time." Justin said.

"You aren't gonna watch?" Jack asked.

" I got what I wanted there's no point." Justin said starting to leave.

"Please I know I shouldn't ask you after what happened but Robin could use the support he can get." Jack plead.

"Fine I guess for a bit." Justin replied.

Emerald,Jack, and Justin sat on the bench in the middle of the bridge in between the two.

"So before we start tell me have you encountered a certain card call "Blizzard Princess"?" He asked.

"Huh hey how do you know about that card?" I asked.

"Oh no reason but get ready!" He shouted.

"Duel visualizer on!" We both yelled."Duel!"

Yukudo 4000

Masked man 4000

"I'll start off!" I said. "Now you'll feel the chill!" I said as I drew my card. "I summon little kid magician in attack mode(lvl3/light/spellcaster/effect/1400ATK/600DEF/ little girl magician looks like a kid who is between 6-10 year old girl with a pointy pink hat,hot pink long dress reaching to her knees,purple long hair reach to her back and a hot pink dress.) now ill throw down two face downs and end my turn."

"Alright then my turn." He drew his card."I'll summon nightmare shadow(lvl 1/dark/fiend/effect/0000ATK/0000DEF/a plain walking dark shadow with evil red eyes)."

"A monster with zero attack point?" Emerald asked.

"Yah what good will that do right?" Jack asked justin.

"He obviously has a plan so just watch." Justin said.

"Now I'll activate his ability." He said. "By discarding a dark fiend monster like my Nightmare trap steed(1800ATK/2000DEF) he gains the attack and defense points.

"Uh oh." I said.

"Now attack!" The now larger shadow charged at my monster ready to slash her.

"I activate my trap magician's curtain!" i yelled. Little kid magician was then covered in red curtains."This negates the attack if you target a spellcaster."

Buy then my curtain suddenly disappeared. "Huh what happened?" I asked confused.

"nightmare shadow also gains the monsters ability and my other monster can negate a trap card once pure turn." The mask man said.

Little magician girl tried to run but couldn't and ended up being destroyed with a quick claw slash.

"AHHH!" i screamed in pain being blown back from the attack.

Robin 4000 to 3600

"I'll end my turn with two face downs." he said.

"OK my turn draw draw !" Robin i said as i drew my next card. "OK I summon Mass magician(Light/lvl4/spellcaster/1600ATK/1000DEF/ef fect/a teenage looking magician wearing a red and black robe with no hat a mini stario), now I play magic trick!

"Your friend sure loves magic." Justin said.

"Yah he loves it." Jack said.

Emerald was not still paying attention she was still paying attention to the duel. She loved it when he dueled it was when he was always his happiest like when they where kids.

"Magic trick allows me to special summon a spellcaster from my graveyard if I have another one on the field." i said getting way pumped up." So now comin back for some pay pack little girl magician!"

While returning to the field she gave a angry glare to who destroyed her.

"Now lets give her a spacial wand like wonder wand for one." I said.

1400ATK to 1900ATK

"OK time for some pay back, Little magician girl attack!"

She flew fast to the shadow monster then struck him with the wand exploding him.

Maskman 4000 to 3900

"Now Mass magician go!"

Mass magician turned the volume up to the highest it could go and shot the sound to the mask man.

Maskman 3900 to 2300

The air blowing to the man was very strong but he didn't move a inch.

"Alright OK now I'll end my turn."

"Pretty good kid." said Justin.

"I knew you could do it." said Jack.

"Alright Robin keep it up!" Yelled Emerald.

"Thanks guys." I said waving to them. "So ready to give up?"

"Hehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehe hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!" He started laughing uncontrollably.

"Uh did I miss the joke or somthin?" I asked.

"I should've know the boy who was chosen as the guardian of the gem of ice would be so powerful!" He yelled.

"Gem of ice?" I said confused.

Everybody else but Justin was confused of what he said.

"Hey Justin?" Emerald called him.

"Do you know what he's talking about?"

"Uh... no idea." He said.

"Now it's time for you to summon the Blizzard Princess." He said.

"I-I have no idea what your talking about." I lied.

" I guess i'll have to force you then." he said as he drew his card.

"Now I activate nightmare shadow effect if he was destroyed bye battle on my next stand by phase he can come back but is removed from play next time he's send to the grave yard."

"Oh come on!" I yelled.

"Now I'll play nightmare cloak!" He said. His monster suddenly was composed in greater darkness and was destroyed.

"By destroying a nightmare monster you can summon Nightmare king from my deck." "Now comfort nightmare king(DARK/LVL7/FIEND/EFFECT/2800ATK/1600DEF)"

There was a scary looking skeleton wearing a gold dusty crown , ripped black robe and bugs on him.

"Now I'll play his special ability!" He said. " All your monsters attack points are reduced bye haft of the kings original attack points."

"Wait what?!" I said.

"Oh no!" Emerald shrieked.

"Robin!" Jack added.

"Guess thats it." Justin plainly said.

Mass magician reduced to 200ATK

Little magician girl reduced to 500ATK

"Now attack mass magician!" He ordered.

That skeleton jump high into the air and gave a Bonnie hand mass magician disappear.

"AHHHH!" I screamed being blown back.

Yukudo 3600 to 2000

"Turn end." Masked man said.

I didn't think I could get up cause this pain it felt so real.

"Come on Robin get up!" I heard Emerald yell.

"Yeah you can still win!" Jack yelled.

"Really don't tell me your think on giving up after one little hit!" Justin yelled.

"But I don't see a move I can do." I said starting to sit up.

"You still have a turn to do so get to it already!" he yelled back.

"Oh if thats all it took to break you I might as well take blizzard princess now." The masked man yelled.

"Guys your right thanks I forgot for a moment who I was." I said getting up. "Im not giving up while I still have my friends here with me to cheer me on!"

Then all the sudden my extra deck shined. "Huh?" I opened the deck case attached to my knees to see the shining thing was Ice girl. "I guess this means you want to help then, well ok!" "My turn draw!"I drew my card and it was a card I don't remember having in my deck. "OK I play Blizzard storm! So bye sending one spellcaster on my field to the graveyard and remove from play one spellcaster in my graveyard I can Advance summon!"

Little girl magician was sent to the graveyard and I removed mass magician from play. Then my field went to ice and there she appeared a beautiful girl with blue hair and white long dress with the front reaching to hear knees while the while the back reached her feet the dress also had blue highlights and long sleeves,she had a yellow tiara and she carried a giant ice staff that was sharp on both ends.

"Hey...your the girl from my dreams." I said.

"Yeah I know I was there." She said back me.

"Wait you can talk!" I yelled in surprised.

" I can do more then talk just watch." She said.

FIN


	3. the characters

this is just so you know what they look like

Robin Yukudo

age:15

hair style:spiky short hair

haircolor: black and blue highlighs

cloths:light blue long short jacket with long sleeves, blue jeans, white finger less gloves, baby blue sneakers, and a white t-shirt.

History: as a kid he was picked on for failing in school and then eventually decided to run away but then ran in to magician who encouraged him to always aim to the top and believe in yourself no matter what so after that he's had a love for magic.

Personality:A cocky energetic boy with a found heart for justice trying to do what ever can be done to make things rights and always happy to help a friend.

baby blue duel disk

Emerald Green

Age:14

hair style: long flowing hair that reaches the bottom of her back

Hair color: light green

clothes: light green short sleeve shirt, dark green skirt reaching the top of her knees,stockings,schoolgirl shoes,and plain gloves.

history: was once on of the kids that used to tease Robin but after a joke went to far feeling back she befriended him and been friends ever since been great friends.

Personality: caring kind used to be a bully but now will do anything to help her friends.

Robert Jordain

Age: 16

Hair style: Short hair.

Hair color:Black hair and blue highlights

Clothes: Blue alchemist trench coat (never buttoned),Black T-shirt, Khaki shorts, Blue knuckle-less gloves,Blue shoes. (I may have alot of blue things,but who cares?)

Personaility: Easily annoyed and embarrased but caring for his friends.  
(Btw the main writer plans on obusing this power -_-)

History: Lost his parents to a tragic car accident and was forced to live with his Uncle Gary and Aunt Rose. Acts more like a quiet kid,but is more open with Jessica. (Spoiler if you know what I mean)

Jessica Red

Age:15

Hair Style: Long flowing hair with red highlights

Hair color: Brownish-black

Clothes: A short sleeved mini red jacket,red T-shirt, khaki skirt (knee length),White gloves with red knuckles, white shoes.

Personaility: Kind and gentle. She is easily broken by people's words.

History: She was raised in a good home but after her mom and dad divorced she decided to stay with her dad so she didn't have to leave her friends. She now lives the quiet life but sometimes regrets staying with her dad.

Dante Walters

Age:16

Hair style: A perm

Hair color:Midnight blue

Clothes: A long sleeved black jacket,a grey T-shirt,Khaki pants,White gloves,black and white shoes.

Personaility:Easily angered,Caring and cunning.


	4. the hero of ice part 2

"You know I just met you and you seem "cool"."I said thinking she get the joke.

"Ha funny I get it because Ice is in my name." Ice girl said.

"Yah you know I think we'll make a great team together." I said giving a thumbs up.

"Uh,hey Robin?" Emerald call to me.

"Yah?" I said back.

"Just who are you talking to?" She asked.

"Oh, Ice Girl of course." I said pointing to her.

"But...why?" Jack asked.

"Huh well what do you mean?" I asked jumping around Ice girl while pointing to her."Can't you see her talking to me,she's right hear, I mean she's kinda hard to miss!"

"Are you saying I'm fat?!" Ice Girl yelled at me.

"No of course not I just mean it should be easy to see a monster talking." I said before putting my hands up in defense.

"Are you sure the thought of losing is making you see things?" She asked giving me the crazy look.

"I think he lost it." Jack whispered to him.

"I heard that!" I angrily yelled to him.

"Can we please get back to watching the duel." Dante said.

*Am I the only one who can see her?* I thought to myself. "AH, I just realized that I still don't have any idea what to so next!"

I began running around in circles to scared of what would happen next.

"Maybe you should check my card."Ice Girl said getting way annoyed.

I stopped in my tracks. " Oh yah I for got now lets see." I said checking her card.(vance4/2500/2000) "Alright!" I leaped into the air from the excitement."Three abilities that'll turn this around!"

"Well he might be crazy but at least he might have a way to get back into this thing."Dante said.

"OK I activate her first ability once per duel I can remove a spellcaster from play in my graveyard so I can draw three cards!"I shouted out loud.

"Yes go on show me the power of the Ice gem." The masked man said.

I drew three cards from my deck and smiled at it. "OK I equip Ice Girl with a spell called Ice mallet!" "I can only equip it to Ice Girl and it raises her attack points by 500!"

Ice Girl Atk 2500+500=3000

Ice Girls ice lance then disappeared and in it's place was a giant mallet made of ice.

"Hey when did you get that card?" Emerald asked.

"I have no Idea, I guess laddie lucks on my side today!" I gave her a wink.

"I put that in your deck." Ice girl said.

"Then I got to say thanks for the sweet card, you know it really suits you." I said.

"Why thank you."She smiled at me.

"And he's lost it again." Jack said.

"Maybe not." Emerald said.

"What do you mean?" Jack asked.

"I can always tell when he's lying but I feel that he's not." Emerald replied.

"Yeah I think so to."Dante said.

"Wait don't tell me you both got the, crazies." Justin said.

"OK, even though your ice show that bag of bones your still hot stuff!" I commanded.

"Just what I like to do!" She shouted. Ice Girl flew high into the air and cashed down right on the skeleton destroying it and sending a gust towards the masked man.

Masked man LP 2300-200=2100LP

"Alright I never doubted you for a minute!" Emerald cheered.

"Awesome work!" Jack added.

"Not bad at all." Dante said.

"Alright, so I'll just throw down a faced down." I said.

"Wow, I knew I did a good job choosing you." Ice Girl said.

"Now that I think about it you choose me for what exactly?" I asked.

"Something that will help change the fate of the world." She said.

"Oh well at least there's no pressure." I said sarcastically.

"Turn,end." I said.

The masked man wasn't even looking up instead he was just standing still being very quiet.

"Aw, don't tell me I spoked mister big bad." I said laughing at my own joke.

"Yeah you got him to scared to talk." Jack said.

"He's getting over confident." Dante said.

"Robin cool your jets you still have lesser life points here!" Emerald yelled.

"Well what,now?" I said to the masked man.

"You have have just doomed yourself." He said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I'll start like this,draw!" He said drawing his card. "I activate Nightmare kings next ability!" He yelled."On my standby phase when he's destroyed by battle and send to the graveyard I can spacial summon 1 Nightmare monster from my deck to the field as long as it has 1500atk points or lower. I special summon Nightmare Cerberus in attack mode!"(4/0000/2000).A dark shadowy figure rose from the dark in the shape of a three headed dog with red glowing eyes.

"Wait,why attack mode?" I asked confused.

"You must have scared him so much that he's throwing in the towel!" Jack said.

"No thats not it." Dante said.

"Now I summon Nightmare ringleader(2/1000/1300)!" The masked man yelled."Now since he was summon I can special summon a level 4 nightmare monster from my deck so now I summon nightmare eye in attack made(1/0000/0000)!" A giant dark eye appeared from the shadows into the shape of a giant opened eye.

"It's again with these with these weird monsters." I said.

"Don't worry I'll just smash all three with my hammer." Ice girl said lifting it up.

"But it's not these monster your facing." The masked man said.

"Wait, you can see her?" I asked him.

"Of course I can but since this will be your end let me at least show you the face of your destroyer!" He said while taking his mask off earning a gasp from everyone.

"Y-your face!" I stuttered.

"What the!" Jack yelled.

"How?!" Emerald added.

"There's nothing there!" Dante also added.

Dante was right his face had nothing no eyes no mouth no nothing. No wonder he wears a mask.

"But-but how?" I asked in complete shock.

"The truth is this isn't even my body!" He said earning another gasp."I'm just borrowing it to test your skills."

"If this is some kind of magic trick it's now I ever seen." I said.

"Back to business, I play my spell advancing night!" He said using the last card in his hand.

"Aw don't tell me your gonna advance summon." I said.

"I am cause if send three nightmare monsters to the graveyard I can special summon Nightmare Hades!" He yelled.

Then the sky went black, the water the bridge was over started to go out of control and lightning was beginning to strike.

"Ah, whats happening?!" Emerald shrieked.

"Oh no, I'm afraid of lightning!" Jack yelled.

"Just keep watching the duel." Dante said."As long as your friend wins this we'll be fine."

"Uh...right!" They said back.

"Oh man this can't get worse can it?" I asked Ice girl.

"You have no idea." She said back.

Then the lightning struck right in front of him and from that stop now stud a muscular man with a dark mask with to horns like the devil, a black cut up biker jacket, biker pants, and these hooks that are attached to chains.

"Meet the god of the underworld and king of the nightmares Hades(vance6/3100/2400)!" No face man said.

"3100atk points oh no." I said feeling fear.

"Oh but the worst more to come cause if you lose this match not only do I take Ice Girl but I take your life force!" He said.

"What?!" I yelled out loud.

"Don't worry I'll protect you." Ice Girl said.

"Enough of your talk!" He shouted."Time for his special ability, he gain 100 attack points for each Nightmare monster in my grave yard!"

"Wait then thats a 500 point boost!" I yelled.

Nightmare hades 3100+500=3600atk

"Now Nightmare Hades,attack!" He said.

Hades swung but hooks around and threw both at Ice Girl breaking her hammer and sendind the hooks my way for damage.

"Ahh!" I screamed in pain taking a few steps back.

"Robin!" Emerald called in concern.

"I'm alright...and so is Ice girl cause when you tried to destroy her with Ice mallet I can just destroy it to save her." I explain.

Yukudo LP 2000-600=2400

"Now I activate my facedown dream to nightmare when your n=monster no destroyed won I attack it you take 1000 points of damage!" He said.

From the trap card he activate a shadow mist shot towards me inflicting a lot of pain.

"AHHHH!" I scream this time getting knocked down.

Yukudo LP 2400-1000=1400

"Robin!" Everyone called to me in concern.

"Robin!" This time emerald ran up to to and kneeled down to check on me.

"I-I'm OK don't worry...about..it." I strained to say.

"Turn,end." He said.

"OK my turn,Draw!" I drew my next card."Wait did you?"

"Yep I put that card in you deck to and this might be the time to use it." Ice girl said.

"All right then I activate my spell Icy calling!" I said. "So since I have Ice Girl on my field I can bring a equip monster to my field and I chose Ice panther(4/1300/0000)!" A ice tiger appeared next to Ice girl."Now I'll equip him to Ice girl giver her 1300 attack points!"

Ice Girl ATK 2500+1300=3800atk

Ice girl then jumped on the tigers back.

"Alright begin charge!" I said.

Ice girl then charged towards Hades.

"I play my trap midnight." No face man said. "The where abots of hades disappeared.

"Where is he?" I asked.

"This card removes a nightmare monster from play then negates your attack and he returns at the end of your battle phase." He explain.

Like he said he did return when I ended.

"Ok I activate Ice girls second ability!" I said.

"By pain haft my life points,once per duel I can give all your monster on the field a freeze counter!" I said.

Yukudo LP 1400-700=700

And then Ice girl put her right hand up and shoot a ice wind at Hades.

"I'll throw down a face down and end my turn." I said.

"My turn,draw." he said."I play the spell card over night. This lets me increase hades attack points by 1000 until the start of my next turn."

Hades atk 3600+1000=4600

"Now hades finish him!" He said comanding hades to attack Ice girl.

"Robin!" Emerald screamed.

"This is it!" Jack added.

"Hold on he has a face down."Dante said.

"I play my trap,magic shield."I said.

A magic circle shield appeared in front of Ice girl to protect her.

"This saves her from being destroyed and I only take haft damage." I explained.

A gentle magic force shoot at me.

Yukudo LP 700-400=300LP

"Turn end." He said.

"My turn,draw!" I said."Time to make him feel the chill! Now Ice girl attack!"

"What are you doing?!" Jack yelled.

"Are you sure about that?!" Added emerald.

"He must have something planed." Dante said.

"You must have given up!" The no-face man said.

"No cause I play my quick play on Ice and it works likes this, If my life points are 1000 are less blizzard princess attack points double and your monster attack points are cut in haft!" I explain.

"Wait what?!" He said surprised.

Ice Girl atk 3800+3800=7600atk

Hades atk 4600-2300=2300atk

Ice girl riding the tiger jumped into the ait carrying her ice staff,and finishing hades with a power stab with her staff bringing a powerful aftereffect to the no face man.

"NNNNOOOOOOOOOOO!" He scream in pain being blown back his back while his life points dropped to zero.

No faced man LP 2100-5300=-3200

Duel over Robin wins

"Yeah alright you did it!" Emerald said running over to me to give me a hug to which I accepted. Dante and Jack followed giving a high five for the win but then we notice the man.

"You really think this is it?" He asked. "I'm not the only one that will try to take you down they're will be many others to come so get ready for your demised." Thats all he said before turning to dust.

"Well I guess This won't be easy huh?" I said." But any way Dante, about the card."

"I know." He said walking to Jack."Here." He handed Jack his deck.

"Wait your deck?" Jack asked in disbelief.

"Yep I'll make another one, so you take care of that OK?" Dante said.

"Yeah I promise."Jack said.

We all shared a smile after that but it didn't last long cause.

"Hey what are you kids doing out of class break was over 15 minutes ago,you kids are gonna get detention!" a guard yelled running at us.

"AHH!" I screamed."Run and don't look back!"

"Ahhh!"We all screamed running from him.

FIN

please give a review.


	5. Rise from the deep

Hello just to tell you that I wasn't the one to make this chapter it was my friend and this is something that happened the same day as Robin.

"Who's there!" I yelled.

My vision was too cloudy to see very much,but I saw what looked like a little boy.

A moment later he turned into a massive sea serpent.

"Your fate is mine now child!" The monster roared.

A bright white flash blurred out everything for a few minutes,but when I got my vision back I noticed a duel monsters card on the ground.

"Ru'nare,the Atlantean Overseerer I said outloud without even knowing what the monster's name was.

The Sea Serpent's roar echoed after I said it's name.

THE NEXT DAY

"Wake up Robert," My mom said.

I woke up and saw my mom over me.

"It's almost time for school!" She paused. "Your gonna be late."

I rushed to put on my clothes and skateboarded to school.

I was in my 3rd year at school and they expected us to be earlier then the middle schoolers.

The bell rang as I burst through the school doors.

"CRAP!" I yelled.

I walked into class a few moments later,recieving stares from the others kids.

"Mister Jordain!" The teacher paused. "Why are you late on the first day?"

I thought about telling him about the dream I had, but realized the kids would laugh.

"I over slept ," I replied.

"Unaccetable!" She yelled. "You must not come late again or you will get a detention!"

I lowered my head and walked to my seat. I was put next to my closest friend Jessica.

"Hey Robert," She whispered to me.

"Hey Jess," I replied.

She didn't know it,but I have had the biggest crush on her since we were in 1st year.

It's been 3 years since we first met,but I was too shy to tell her how I felt.

"How was your weekend?" She asked.

"It was awesome," I replied.

I knew in my head that I was lieing. My weekend was horrible but I didn't want her to worry.

"Did you get any new duel cards?" She asked.

Me,her,and the rest of the school used our free time to duel with yugioh cards.

We used our Virtualizers to see the duel in reality.

"Not really," I said.

My mind then fell to the card I had saw in my dream last night.

"Ru'nare," I whispered to myself.

"Are you talking about the keeper of one of the five ancient gems?" She said loudly.

The class suddenly looked in our direction.

"Mister Jordain!" She continued. "We will learn about the five ancients some other time,but for now pay attention to the lesson!"

I heard a few chuckles around the room as she got back to teaching.

"It's alright Robert," She said to me.

"I wasn't worried about her,its just..." I paused.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Nothing,nothing at all..." I replied sadly.

I didn't want to tell her.

The bell rang and school was over.

I planned on going over to Jessica's house until I remembered the awkward moment from earlier.

She came toward me.

"Hey Robert what was with you earlier?" She continued. "You seemed out of it."

"I...just..." I said.

The awkwardness was making me sweaty. I wiped my palms on my shorts.

"Robert,are you ok?" She asked again.

"Yeah,I'll see you tommorow," I replied as I walked away.

NIGHT TIME

I heard a scream from outside.

I ran down the steps and grabbed my duel disk as I ran out the door.

I heard the scream again,but this time it was from down the street.

I sprinted as fast as I could to the noise and stopped in front of Jessica's house.

"Robert!" A girl screamed.

I turned around to see Jessica in the grip of a hooded man.

"Give me the gem!" He yelled to me.

"What gem?" I replied hastily.

I then remembered my dream about Posiedra.

"The ancient blue gem,!" He shouted.

At the moment a sudden glow came from my pocket.

"What the..." I said.

I reached in my pocket and pulled out the card from my dream.

"Ru'nare!" I shouted.

"Hand it over child!" He shouted to me.

" I'll duel you for it!" I continued. "And if I win,I get Jessica back."

"Bring it little boy," He replied.

DUEL COMMENCE!

Robert:4000 LP

Hooded Man:4000 LP

" I'll go first!" I said.

I drew one card.

"First,I'll start by playing Swordfish Warrior!"

Swordfish Warrior: 1600 ATK 400 DEF Lvl 3  
Description: An underwater fish-warrior who has exceeded the rest and learned to weild a swordfish.

"Now, I'll end by setting these two cards," I said.

"My draw," He said.

" I'll start my turn by playing Darkness Dragon," He said.

Darkness Dragon: 1650 ATK 0 DEF Lvl 4  
Description: A dragon who has been corrupted by the darkest of demons.

"Darkness Dragon attack his Swordfish Warrior!" He shouted.

"Not so fast!" I said. "I play my facedown, Sakuretsu armor."

Darkness Dragon was now gone.

" I'll set three facedowns and end," He said.

" I draw,"

" I'll start my turn by summoning my Abyss Creator!" I said.  
Abyss Creator: 1500 ATK 600 DEF Lvl 3  
Description: This massive creature slowly roams around the ocean, creating new abysses.

"Swordfish Warrior attack!" I said.

"Not so fast!" He said. " I play my facedown,Fishnet."  
Fishnet:Trap card  
Description: If your opponent controls face-up water monsters,they cannot declare an attack as long as this card is face-up on the field.

"Damn it!" I said. "How'd you know I would use a water deck?" I questioned the man.

"That is none of your concern,child," He said.

"I end my turn,"

"My draw," He said.

"Now I'll play my spell card, Darkness Creation!" He said with a grin.

"With this card,I can special summon level 4 or lower Dark monsters from my deck up to the number of monsters on your field!" He explained to me.

" I'll special summon my Darkness Overload and Darkness Controller."

Darkness Retriever: 1000 DEF 0 ATK Lvl 2  
Description: When this card is special summoned to the field,you can obtain an advanced summon card for any dark advanced monster in your extra deck.

Darkness Controller: 1400 ATK 0 DEF Lvl 3  
Description: This monster increases the attack of all dark monsters by 500 .

"Now,I'll activate Darkness Overload's effect to get one Advanced summoning card from my deck!" He said.

"How can you do that?" I asked him.

"Since he was special summoned his effect allows me to do so!" He said.

" I'll get the Advanced summon card, Dark Devourer,"

"There's gotta be a way to get back into this," I thought to myself.

"Now,I'll set one monster card and end my turn," He said.

"My draw," I said.

" First,I'll play Spy Fish,"  
Spy Fish: 500 ATK 1500 DEF  
Description: This card is unaffected by all spell and trap cards,but for the effect to work there must be another Fish,Sea serpent, or Aqua type monster on the field.

" I'll activate Spy Fish's effect and attack your facedown!" I said.

His facedown was a card named Darkness Defender.  
Darkness Defender: 100 ATK 1500 DEF  
Description: A wall became mutated by nuclear radiation and demons to become what it stands as. Is physically invulnerable to anyone mortal.

Robert LP:4000-1000=3000

"Ahhh!" I said in pain.

"Are you alright Robert?" Jessica said from the ground.

The more she struggled the more her limbs burned from the ropes holding her.

" I'm fine Jessica,but don't hurt yourself!" I replied.

She soon calmed from trying to struggle.

" I'll set one facedown,your move," I said.

"My draw," He began to grin again.

" I'll play my spell card Dark Devourer!" He said.

All three of his monsters were pulled into the ground by mysterious hands.

" Now I'll Advance Summon,Darkness Overlord!" He shouted.  
Darkness Overlord: 2800 ATK 2000 DEF AP 7 (Advanced Points)  
Description: Once per turn: You can deal 500 damage to your opponent. A massive giant who saw promise in becoming a demon. He was betrayed by his controller and turned into an Overlord of Darkness.

The ground shifted apart in front of me and a hand grasped the edge.

The monster pulled itself out of the ground and stood at about 3 stories tall.

" I'll play my facedown threatening roar!" I said hastily.

His monsters could no longer attack this turn.

"Well then I'll just activate Overlord's effect!" He said.

Robert LP:3000-500=2500

I collapsed onto my knees from the pain.

"Now I'll end my turn," He said.

"My draw," I said.

I don't know what it was,but something was starting to compel me.

"I play Ru'nare's Awakening!" I shouted.

My monsters were soon submerged in a water tornado.

When the tornado subsided Ru'nare appeared from it.

The Sea serpent's roar echoed all around.

Ru'nare,The Atlantean Overseer: 2800 ATK 1600 DEF AP 7 (Advance Points)

"With his special ability,I can get one field spell from my deck," I explained. " And I choose my field spell, A Mystical Ocean."  
A Mystical Ocean: All water monsters you control gain 200 ATK and 200 DEF.  
Ru'nare: 2800+200=3000 ATK 1600+200=1800 DEF.

"Ru'nare attack his Overlord!" I shouted.

Ru'nare charged through the ocean and took down Darkness Overlord.

Hooded Man LP:4000-100=3900

"That's nothing child!" He shouted.

"Now I activate my facedown, Atlantean Double Strike," I said.

"With this quick-play,I can have Ru'nare attack again!"

Hooded Man LP:3900-3000=900

"Though there is the downside of it," I continued. " I take 1500 points of damage!"

Robert LP:2500-1500=1000

I knelt down and took the damage.

"Grrrrr," I said.

I kept calm and listened to whatever was compelling me.

"I end my turn," I said.

"My draw," He said.

"I play Dark Recovery," He said.

"With this card I can bring back one dark advanced monster until my end phase."

"So what?" I asked.

"Well... You'll see child!" He said wearily.

I knew I had him cornered.

His Overlord once again stood on the field,but was no match for Ru'nare.

"I set one facedown and end my turn," He said.

Overlord was once again gone,leaving him nearly wide open for attacks.

"My draw," I said.

" I play Atlantean's Trident," I said.

"With this card,I can equip Ru'nare with it,so now should he be destroyed,he will stay!" I exclaimed.

" Ru'nare!" I paused. "Finish this!"

Ru'nare rammed the man so hard he fell onto the ground behind him with a loud thump.

Hooded Man LP: 900-3000= -2100  
Duel Over  
Winner is Robert.  
(There is a little narrorator in the Duel Gazer that says this stuff)

Moments later I looked to where the man had been standing,only to find a pile of dust.

"Jessica!" I said remembering she was there.

I slowly untied the ropes that bound her legs and arms so she wouldn't get any more burns.

I helped her stand up and made sure she was ok.

"Are you alright?" I asked.

Rather then a response she just hugged me tightly.

I gripped her back with the same amount of force.

I then saw Ru'nare appear next to me.

"Today is only the first of many,but you have done a good thing today Robert," He said.  
And that's when the sun came up.


	6. jealousy and lovers?

"And the winner is...Robin Yukudo!" The announcer yelled.

I ran on stage to accept my duel champion gold duel disk for winning the tournament.

"Thank you,thank you." I said waving to my fans blowing kisses to all them. "Now who's the best?" I asked them.

"Yu-ku-do,Yu-ku-do,Yu-ku-do!" They cheered.

" , will you please wake up!" My teacher yelled waking me from my sleep.

"Ah!" I screamed before falling to the floor from my desk.

"That's the 7th time this week." He said rubbing his head.

Everybody in the class began to laugh at me and I started to laugh with them.

"Do you think this is funny!?" He started to yelled again.

I quickly stood up and said."Of course not I just think that it's great to share a good laugh."

"In that cased why not continue to laugh in detention tonight." He said.

Emerald then stood up and walked over to me and said. "Come on he was just laughing everyone was thats no reason to punish him."

"If you think so maybe you should have detention as well." He said.

Her eyes where then filled with fear. "Uh...no thanks that won't be a good idea." She said.

"No I think it's a great idea." He said back. "OK now everyone back to class."

As I sat down I looked at Emerald who was giving me a evil death glare so I sunk into my seat.

(on the way to school for afternoon detention at 7:00 P.M)

"Come on, Emerald I'm sorry." I plead to her while we walked to school. She didn't even look at me she just look straight ahead avoiding eye contact at all cost.

"What do you want from me?" I asked.

"Maybe she's still mad at you." I ice girl said following us.

"Jeez I haven't notice." I said back. "But anyway,Emmy I promise I'll make it up to you for sleeping in class and getting the teacher worked up."

"I'm not just mad at that I'm also mad at that this past week you've kinda been forgetting about me!" She screamed out load and quickly closed it cause we where not the only ones walking in the park.

"I have?" I said confused.

"Yes you have!" She screamed again. "Like on Monday when I asked you to go to the mall with me and to meet me there at 5:00 I was standing there like a loser for five hours and you didn't even show up, or on Tuesday when you invited me to your house and then you ended up forgetting the time you told me to come,and the time we went to the park sure it was kind of fun but you just spent so much time bragging to people about that new card you got two weeks ago!"

OK now people are definitely looking at us.

"I-I'm sorry about all that I promise tomorrow that I'll do what ever you want" I said.

"You, promise?" She asked to clarify.

"Yep." I said.

(Saturday 5 P.M)

Me and Emerald decided to meet with each other at the park the same place where the...well where I decided to arrange this. I saw her sitting on the park bench.

"Hey,Emerald." I said waving to her.

"Oh,Robin you did remember." She said surprised.

"Of course I promised right?" I said.

"So Robin is this what these humans call a date?" Ice girl asked.

"O-o-o-of course not!" I suddenly screamed which startled Emerald.

"Of course not what?" She asked.

"No not you,Ice girl." I said pointing to where Ice girl is.

"Ummm again I don't see anything." She said.

"Are you sure it's not a date?" Ice girl asked again.

"Will you cut that out!" I yelled.

"Cut what out?" Emerald asked confused.

"Not you Ice girl." I said.

"Can we just go to the mall already?" She asked.

"Sure." I said.

She then took my arm and was basically dragging me along the way while we headed to are destination.

"So,Robin?" Ice girl called to me.

" Yes."I said back.

"What is this so call "Mall"? She asked.

"Oh,well a mall is just a big building with lots of places to buy things and sometimes people go on dates here." I explained.

"But I thought you said you guys arn't on a date." She said.

"We're not and I wish you would drop it!" I screamed out loud.

"Are you still screaming at this Ice girl?" Emerald looked back at me looking a little annoyed.

"Sorry I promise no more dueling today or mentioning any kind of duel I promise." I said.

"OK I'll take your word on it."She said.

"Hey,I just notice two things." I said.

"What?" She asked.

"I noticed that you cut your hair and that you put it in a ponytail." I said pointing to it.

She then started playing with the end of it while giggling yeah I thought it was getting to long do you like it?" She asked.

"Of course you always looks great." I said.

"Thanks but flattery won't get you no where." She said.

(Ice cream shop at the mall)

When we got to the mall she insisted that we go to the ice cream shop called Ice-land,and I know when she choose to come here first became friends after she used to...well I don't like to talk about it. Everything here is the same the four white tables,and the four dark blue chairs that goes to each table.

"So this place is called Ice-land where you perches ice and eat it?" Ice girl asked.

I chose to ignore her cause I don't want to get Emerald more mad at me then usual.

"You know...this place is very special to me." She said.

"Yeah,it's when we first became friends." I said smiling at her.

She then refused to look me in the eye and kept her eyes on the ground while pushing her fingers together. "I'm sorry how I used to treat you before." She said. "I wasn't being a good person."

"Hey, no sweat OK?" I said. "No worries about that your my best friend now and I'm glad that we met so no more thinking of the past OK?"

At that she look back to me and now her eyes where starting to tear-up a little. I reached into my pocket and took out a hankerchief and wiped her tears.

"Thanks." She said quietly.

"No problem." I said.

"So, how about that Ice cream?" I said.

"Are you buying?" She asked smiling.

I took out my wallet and pulled out four dollars. "Of course." I said. "Hey !" I called to the man behind the counter. "two vanilla cones one with everything you got and one with only sprinkles,please."

"Sure thing." He said before going to the other side of the room to get the ice he came back there was one with peanuts,sprinkles,caramel,chocolate sauce,and gummy bears!"

We walked out of the Ice cream shop and I waited to eat my Ice cream until we got to our next destination. But I could never have guess where she was leading me.

"A duel field!?" I shrieked like a schoolgirl. "Awesome I can't believe we're at a duel field, this is such awesome place!"

"I thought since you put up with this we should come here." She said.

I then threw my entire ice cream up in the air, caught it in my mouth and swallowed it in one go. "And where're the only ones here." I said.

"How do you do that?" She asked.

"Oh, I don't think you should do that,maybe you should just take a big bite first OK?"I said.

"OK." she said before taking a big bite out of her ice cream for the first time.

"Well,I bet your teeth are freezing now huh?" I said.

"Yeah...but not just my teeth but...my whole body." She said before falling to her knees dropping the ice cream to the ground.

"Emerald!" I yelled in concern.

"R-robin." She said weakly before falling flat on the ground.

I looked to her ice cream to find out that there was peanuts in hers! She allergic and if she doesn't take her medicine in time she'll get all puffy and she'll stay like that and her reputation will be ruin!

"I might be able to help you." A female voice said but when I looked to the voice I saw it was the ice cream man.

"Wait why does your voice sound so different now?" I asked.

"Oh thats because I'm really a-" At that she threw her costume of revealing a girl that was about my age with red hair reaching the top of her back, a yellow sweater, a black skirt, short heels, and a watch. "a girl!" she finished.

"Why did you do this to Emerald!?" I yelled demanding and explanation.

"B-b-because I want your attention!" she stuttered.

"Wait,what?" I said.

"Your always giving your attention to her but never to me and I've been trying to get your attention for so long!" She yelled.

"But that doesn't give you a excuse to do this to Emerald." I said.

"I know but...she always knew how I felt and always kept you to herself." She said.

"She, knew?" I asked to clarify.

"Yes and she kept me away from you cause she knew I liked you!" She yelled.

"OK I think I understand what's going on but,I have to get Emerald to her house before she's stuck like this for good." I said picking Emerald up bridal style.

"Wait a minute." She said.

"I got the medicine she needs right here." She said holding the bottle.

"Oh great but I guess you won't just give it to me." I said.

"Oh I'll give it to you..if you beat me in a duel and if I win then you have to go on a date with me." She said.

" *Sigh* I knew that was gonna happen." I said. I looked at Emerald in my arms and set her gently on the floor. "OK,let's do this!"

Me and her walked to the opposite side of the duel field and took out our duel disks her being yellow.

"So what's your name?" I asked.

"Kuri." She replied.

"OK now let's go!" I said as I my duel disk up into the air a swung my arm in it as it came back down. Kuri simply put her's on the normal way.

"Duel gazer on!" We both yelled.

**Duel mode engaged**

**Yukudo 4000**

**Kuri 4000**

"OK I'll start,draw." Kuri said drawing her sixth card. "I summon Lonely Lover girl(2/100/1200) in attack mode." A young women with long orange hair, a black and white maid dress, and black dress shoes. "And I'll end my turn."

"Thats it, a monster with only 100 attack points?" I asked in disbelief.

"Oh I guess I messed up." I said with a smile.

"OK then my turn,draw!" I yelled draw my next card. " I summon Relay magician(4/1400/1700) in attack mode!" A short man with a haft black and white robe and a wand with a clock on it appeared on the field. "Now I activate his special ability,since he was normal summoned I can special summon a spellcaster with the same level as Relay magician!" As I said this Relay magician used his wand to open a portal and from it Mass magician appeared. "I summon Mass magician!" "OK, now time for my attack."

"Wait,Robin." Ice girl said.

"Oh, I forgot you where there." I said.

"Don't you think it's strange that she summoned such a weak monster in attack mode with no spells or traps?" She asked.

"Oh come on, I'll finish the monster in one go!" I said. "I now play Magic advancing, now by sending two spellcasters to the graveyard I can advance summon!" The two monster where sent to the graveyard and then a new monster stood on the field. "I advance summon speed magician(Vance-points5/2300/2000)!" A male magician appeared wearing a easy fitting yellow rode with blue pants underneath , blond short spikey hair, and a blue wand. "Alright now get ready to-"

"Robin!" Ice girl yelled interrupting me.

"What now?" I asked.

"You should not attack." She said.

"Come on it's the perfect chance to do damage." I said.

"I'm warning you." She said.

"And I don't care."I said turning my back from her.

"Who are you talking to?" Kuri asked.

"No one!" I said. "Now Speed magician attack!" Speed magician as his name said used his quick movement to run to the woman and attack.

"I activate her special ability." Kuri said. "Since you attacked he I can negate it by showing you another Lover monster from my hand and if it has less then 1000 attack I can special summon it and I reveal Lover bold man(4/100/100)." A butler dressed man appeared on the field catching speed magician's attack stopping it. "Now I can activate Lover bold man's ability if he is special summoned by the effected of lonely lover girl then he gets gains attack and defense of the monster that attacked."

**Lover bold man atk 100+2300=2400**  
**def 100+2000=2100**

"Uh oh." I said fearing what might happen now.

"I told you so." Ice girl said mockingly.

"OK then I activate Speed magician ability once per turn I can pay 500 life points to draw one card!" I said drawing it. "Now I'll set two cards face down and end my turn."

**Yukudo 4000-500=3500**  
**Kuri 4000**

"You'll never help her at this rate." Ice girl said.

"No, I will save Emerald!" I said.

"OK my,draw." She said drawing her card. " I summon lover cat(1/500/500) in attack mode." A black and white striped cat appeared on the field.

"Hahahahahaha a little fur ball now im scared." I said sarcastically.

"Well how about this?" She said. "Lover bold man attack Speed magician!" She ordered. "He then took a holding tray out of no where and threw it at speed magician defeating him.

"ahhh!" I scream being blown back a little.

**Yukudo 3500-100=3400**  
**Kuri 4000**

"Now I'll have Lover cat attack you directly." She said. That cat pownst to me showing all claws and dragging them a cross my face.

**Yukudo 3400-500=2900**  
**Kuri 4000**

"Me-och!" I said from the claws.

"Now this sneaky cats ability activates, cause when he attacks you directly 1 random card in your hand is discarded." She said as that cat stole one of the cards and placed it in the grave. " I place one card faced down, change my Lover girl to defense and end my turn."

"Wow that was a great move you did back there." I said giving a thumbs up.

"Y-you really thanks so?" She asked blushing.

"Yah you got rid of one of my monster and got a card from my hand your really good." I said.

"Th-thank you, Robin." She said.

"OK my turn,draw!" I said drawing. "Alright, now I got the skills to make ya chill!" "I play my trap card magic rebirth and it works like this by paying haft my life points I have to special summon three spellcaster monsters in my graveyard to the field!"

**Yukudo 2900-1450=1450**  
**Kuri 4000**

"So from my grave yard I summon Relay magician,Mass magician and Speed magician in attack mode!" "Now I activate Speed magician's effect again!"

**Yukudo 1450-500=950**  
**Kuri 4000**

I drew my card. "Now I activate Mass magicians special ability, since there are two other spellcasters besides himself I can add 1 spell card from my deck to my hand." I added the card to my hand. "Now I think I'll play it,I equip speed worrier with Magic-shoes!" A pair of black sneakers appeared on his feet. "Now he gains attack points up to the life points I give up and the limit is 500 so I'll give up 200."

**Yukudo 950-200=750**  
**Kuri 4000**

Speed magician Atk2300+200=2500

"If you keep this up you'll end up defeating yourself." Ice said.

"I know but this duel is so great I can't help myself!" I yelled jumping up and down.

"So what's your next move?" Kuri asked.

"It's this,I now attack Lover bold man with Speed magician!"I said before speed magician speeded of and did a powerful kick to his opponent destroying him.

**Yukudo 750**  
**Kuri 4000-100=3900**

"Now I activate the effect of Magic-shoes,when a monster that is equipped with it destroyed a monster if that monsters attack points are higher then it's original attack points then you take damage equal to it's original attack by destroying the shoes!"I explained. The shoes got off speed and made their way to Kuri running into her.

"Ahh!" Kuri shouted.

**Yukudo 750**  
**Kuri 3900-100=3800**

"Now Relay magician attack her cat!" I said. "He floated to the cat and knocked it to the graveyard with his staff.

"Ah!" She screamed.

**Yukudo 750**  
**Kuri 3800-900=2900**

"Now Mass magician attack!" I commanded. He turned the volume up on his stario and shot a noise way to Lover girl.

"I activate her effect!" She yelled.

"Darn I forgot." I said under my breath.

"I guess you also forgot your other face down." Ice girl reminded me.

"Oh yah,thanks." I said.

"I activate Magic off!" I said. "When I have two or more spellcasters on my field and you activate a effect of a monster it switches battle positions,it's effects are negated and I can attack that monster!" Lover girl then went to attack mode then mass magician attacked.

"AHHHH!" Kuri screamed this time being blown back to the ground.

**Yukudo 750**  
**Kuri 2900-1500=1400**

"I end my turn." I said.

"My turn,draw!" She said. "Now I play Lovers unite, this cards lets me special summon two lover monster only there attack points are changed to zero." "So I choose lonely lover girl and lover bold man!" The two monster reappeared on the field. "Now Lover girl attack speed magician!"

"Wait, won't you cause yourself to lose?" I asked.

Lover girl then tried to attack Speed magician but only to have herself defeated.

"AHHH!" she scream being knocked on her back.

**Yukudo 750**  
**Kuri 1400-2300=0**

**Yukudo wins**

I walked over to Kuri to see her eyes where open.

"Why'd you do that?" I asked.

She sat up straight. "I just relised I shouldn't forced you to date me."

"So since I won will you give me the medicine?" I asked.

"Yes, here." She said handing me the boddle.

"So I guess this is the last time we'll hang out huh?" She said looking down.

"Of course not." I said.

"What?" She asked.

"Yeah, we dueled and now we build a bond of understandment." I said.

"Really?" She asked smiling.

"Yeah so we'll hang out more." I said reaching my hand down to help lift her up which she accepted.

"OK then I'll see you later!" She said leaving the room.

I walked over to Emerald and put her head on my lap and pot some of the medicine in her mouth and lifted her head so she would swallow it. Then after a dew minutes of waiting she woke up from her sleep.

"Robin?" She asked to make sure it was me.

"What happened?" She asked.

I laughed a little "Oh nothing at all you just fell asleep."

"I don't feel like moving right now." She said.

"No problem." I said before I lifted her up and carried her bridal style.

"You don't mind if I go to sleep do you?" She asked,

"Nope not at all."I said.

And to that she fell asleep.

"So why did that girl do this to her again?" Ice girl asked.

"Oh forget it." I said. "I just hope her parents don't think anything happened."

"Or else what would they do?" She asked.

"I don't even want to talk about it." I said.

"Then why you bring it up?" She asked.

"It's a human thing OK?" I said.

"Then humans are weird." She said.

"Your one to talk, now let's just go." I said.


	7. duel play!

"Ahhhh, this is great, thank you duel break." I said laying on the grass.

"So just what's the point in laying on the grass?" Ice girl asked.

"Well it just helps me relax." I answered.

"And how does it do that?" She asked.

"Well...I don't know it just helps OK, so enough with the questions." I said rolling to my right side.

"Why?" She asked.

"Quit it already!" I yelled.

"Robin!" A male voice called for me.

"Huh?" I said sitting up looking towards where the noice was.

"Ah, Robin." It was Jack.

"Jack,what's wrong?" I asked.

"Something happened in class no time to explain!" He said grabbing me by the arm and was basically dragging me to class. When we go to class I opened the door only to get a shoe to the face!

"Ow!" I yelled falling back.

"And just why should you get the part anyway!" I heard Emerald yelled.

"Because I would be a better for the part!" I heard Kuri yell back.

When I got back up from the flying shoe I saw that both Emerald and Kuri are being restrained from each other by boy and girl that seemed to be third years and Emerald was missing a shoe so I guess it came from her.

"What's going on." I said.

"Well it happened like this-"Jack started.

(Flashback)

(no one's POV)

"The school play happening tonight!" Emerald said.

While Robin decided to go outside for duel break Emerald, Kuri, Jack, and two third years were still in the class.

"Yeah, but the girl that was supposed to play the main role got sick so I need to pick some on else." Jack said.

"Oh and who did you have in mind?" Emerald asked.

"Well I was think thinking you could." He answered.

"Why,me?" She asked.

"Well I was planning on giving the lead role to Robin and the female role is supposed to be his love interest and you do seem to be his girlfriend." He said.

Emerald then turned to her left side hold her cheeks and blushing then said. "Oh no,Robin's not my boyfriend."

Kuri did not like what she was hearing she was gripping her seat hard.

"All though-" Jack begone.

"What?" Emerald asked.

"You don't know how to duel do you?" Jack asked.

"Oh..well then no." Emerald said looking down.

This made Kuri happy. "Hahaha, then I guess I should be the love interest!" Kuri said happily.

"No, I'm getting the part!" Emerald yelled.

"It does make sense since Kuri can duel." Jack said.

"Can you all shut up?" The third year boy said.

"Huh?" Everyone else said. "When did you two get here?"

"We were here the whole time." The female third year said.

"We never seen you two here before." Jack said.

"Our school is here on a field trip to see your school play, or did you not hear about it?" The male said.

"Well then back to business!" Yelled Kuri. "Robin wants someone who's pretty!"

"No way!" Emerald shouted in retaliation. "I'm way prettier then you'll ever be."

"No your not!" Kuri shouted louder then before. "I'm sure Robin thinks I'm prettier then you are."

"Why, you!" Emerald yelled before trying to jumped towards Kuri but the male third year grabbed her by her hand and kept her from moving but she tried to kick at her. When Kuri tried to jump at her the female third year grabbed her so she couldn't move ether.

"Uh...I'll go and get Robin!" Jack yelled as he ran off.

(End of flashback)

" Robin do you think Kuri is prettier then me?" Emerald asked I as came into the conversation.

I had no idea what to say to that.

"Well he likes me more!" Emerald said starting to shake me.

"No he likes me more!" Kuri screamed starting to shake me also.

They went at it until I fainted to the ground.

The third year male motioned toward my unconscious body.

"Kid? Kid are you there?" He asked my unconscious body. "Kid! Wake up kid!"

He began to violently shake my body until I woke up.

"What happened?" I asked as I got up.

"These two girls both seem to have so much of an interest of being in the play with you that they started to shake you till you passed out." The third year male whispered.

"Wait, what?" I asked him.

"Forget it for now, I want you to just go into the school and get ready for the play," He paused.  
"Hopefully it isn't as crummy as last year's one."

Robin got up and ran away from the two girls as they continued bickering.

"Looks like that kid has some very good friends Jess," The third year male said to the third year girl.

"Yeah he sure does," She said with a sigh.

"Well then Jack will decide who goes into the play!" Kuri shouted at Jack.

"Well Jack who will it be?" Emerald asked.

"Well...I," He paused.

"Who is it Jack?" Kuri shouted again,louder this time.

"I...I..." He paused again.

"Jack who will it be!?" Kuri and Emerald shouted even louder grinding her teeth as she did.

"I choose...Emerald," He paused again.

"Thank you Jack," Emerald said as she hugged him.

" AHHHH!" Kuri shouted as she stomped away.

(In the school 2 hours later)

"Are you ready for this Robin?" Emerald asked as she came out of the girls' dressing room.

She was wearing a very beautiful green dress that went nicely with her hair.

"As ready as I'll ever be!" I said to her excidetly.

And a moment later...it was Showtime!

(Robert's POV)

Me and Jessica decided we would sit in the back away from everyone else.

"So Jessica what do you think was up with those kids?" I asked her.

"I don't know,but I liked watching," She paused. "It reminded me of when we were kids like them."

We laughed. It had been a long time since then. I was happy she brought up some old memories of ours.

"Looks like the shows about to start Jess," I said.

She laid her head on my shoulder as the curtain opened.

(Robin's POV)

The curtain was then pulled away from the and on the stage was a castle with a balcony that Emerald was standing on and cardboard houses to represent a village and people in costumes to make them look like villagers with duel disks.  
(Emerald's POV)

"*Sigh*"I sighed sadly watching the duelist talk.

"Honey." A older male voice called.

"Hello, Father." I said.

"Why are you so sad?" He asked.

"Well I always have to watch all these duelist duel all the time and I wish that I could duel and make friends to." I said.

"My daughter you are to good for those peasants that is why I am hosting a duel tournament where the best where battle for your hand." He said.

"What?!" I shriek. "But I don't want to marry!"

"You are a princess this is what you must do." He said as he left the balcony and out of my room.

I then heard a whisper coming from the bottom and it was Robin on Q.

(Robin's POV)

"Hey, Emerald!" I shouted.

"Hey why not say that louder I don't think my dad heard you." Emerald said sercasticly.

"Sorry." I said quieter. "How are you?"

"Bad, my dad's holding a duel tourney and I have to marry the winner." She said.

"I already know your dad's been saying it all day." I said.

"What am I gonna do?" She asked with a sad face.

"Don't worry cause I'm entering the tournament." I said pointing to myself.

"Uh...but your not a noble." she said.

"Don't worry I stole some noble cloths and that with let me enter." I said.

"How'd you get a noble suit?" She asked.

"I...uh...knocked out a rich kid with a rock." I said rubbing the back of my hair.

"Your doing this all for me?" She asked.

"Yes...are you mad?" I asked her.

"Of course not,I love you Robin!" She shouted.

Even though it was a play I began to blush.

"And I love you too Emerald," I said.

"So make sure you win, OK." Emerald said.

"I, promised."

the scene ended.

"Nice job on the first scene you two!" The Principal commented us.

"Thanks," We said in unison.

"Now get changed for scene two," He said.

We got dressed in either dressing room and after a few minutes we came out.

She was still dressed in the green dress but had more accessories.

"Robin how'd you learn to blush on cue like that?" She asked.

"...I didn't" I whispered.

"Are you hiding some kind of acting secret from me?" She paused.

"It's no secret really,its just..." I stopped as the Principal called for scene 2.

"You can tell me after this scene," She said.

(Day of the tournament)

I was dressed in a fine looking blue cloths with a matching cape and a mask.

"Ladies and gentle men I am proud to present the duel monster tournament to decide who will take my daughter's hand in marriage!" The king said to his people sitting in his chair with Emerald sitting next to him.

All the duelists got to their places when a sudden black cloud of smoke appeared.

"This isn't apart of the play!" I thought in my head.

A hooded man came out of the smoke,like the one I had seen before.

"Uhhhh... it appears someone has appeared on the field." The king said.

"I have came for the ancient gem that this boys carries with him and I plan to take it in a duel!" He yelled showing his duel disk and pointing at me.

"Ah...well if you want it I'm game!" I said trying to keep cool. "Hey princess."

"Uh...yes?" She said.

"How about helping me in this duel?" I asked.

"No way will my daughter be in this." The king said.

"Dad, let me help him." She begged.

"I guess there's no stopping you, go on." He said.

"Yes!" She cheered jumping towards to where I was.

"Let me get rid of this." I said taking my mask off.

"Hey, I know that kid." The king said.

The crowd was still trying to get what was happening but they started to cheer fro me.

"OK, just so you know I am twice as tough as the last guy that tried to battle you so I hope your ready to die!"

"Get, ready!" I yelled.

"Duel gazer on!" We all yelled putting on our gazers even the crowned.

(Robert's POV)

"Jessica do you see that man?" I asked her.

"Yeah,he looks like the one from before!" She said.

"I hope that kid knows whats gonna happen..." I said to her.

"Hopefully he doesn't get it as bad as we did that one night..." She said her voice getting quiter.

I wrapped my arm around her and gave her a hug.

" It'll be ok,that kid has some power to him," I said to her.

**(Robin's POV)**

**Hooded man 4000LP**  
**Yukudo 4000LP**

"OK, I'll start us off." He said drawing his sixth card. "I summon union samurai Kasai(4/1500atk/800def). A man wearing a full set of red elite samurai amor and a sword appeared on the field. "Now I activate his special ability, since he was normal summon I can special summon a Union samurai monster from my hand and I choose Union samurai Mizu(4/800atk/1500def)!" Another samurai wearing the same thing as the last but his color scheme was blue. "Now with my monsters I will Advance summon!" His two monsters where then changed into to light blue spheres. "I advance summon Union samurai Piero(vance5/1900atk/1700def)!" Now the monster that stood here was dressed more of a clown then a samurai and this guy had a white mask with the two spheres swirling around it. "I'll end with two face downs."

**Union samurai Piero's advince:2**

"Wow this guy advance summoned on his first turn." I said.

"I know but don't worry I help you out if you can get me out there." Ice girl said.

"OK, my turn draw!" I said drawing my card. "I summon Mass magician in attack mode(4/1600/1000)!" "Now that I have him on the field I can special summon Mass magician girl from my hand(3/900/500)!" A preteen looking girl with long blond hair appeared on the field with a yellow mini skirt, matching tank top, a yellow pointy hat that curved, black boots, and a mp3 player with head phones in her ears. "Now I can use both my monster to advance summon!" Both monster where then changed to blue spheres. "I advance summon Ice girl(vance4/2500/2000)!" "Huh?" I said.

**Icegirl's advice:2**

"What is it?" Ice girl said.

"Your attribute." I answered.

"What about it?" She asked.

"It says your attribute is ice." I said.

"Oh yah I guess I forgot to explain." She said rubbing the back of her head.

"Yes please do." I said.

"Maybe later when we're not in something important." She said.

"Fine." I said back. "I activate Mass magician girls special ability from the graveyard!" "When she's used to advance summon with Mass magician a advance monster you control loses 500 atk points!"

**Union samurai Piero 1900-500=1400atk**

"Ice girl, attack!" I commanded.

Ice girl then charge at his monster ready to attack with her staff.

"I activate my trap card, loyalty." The man said. Union samurai Kasai came back from the graveyard and stopped Ice girls attack before it could hit and when she returned to my field he went he disappeared. "This lets me negate your attack by removing one of my union samurai monsters from my graveyard from lay!"

"Damn, I activate Ice girls special ability by removing one of her advince I can draw three cards but I can only do that once per duel!" I said.

One of the circling spheres floating around Icegirl went inside her staff and she pointed it at my deck shooting a beam at it letting me draw.

**Icegirl's advince:1**

"I throw down three facedowns!" I said as three cards where seen on my field.

"We almost had him." Ice girl said.

"I know but down worry." I said.

(Robert's POV)

"Robert!" Someone shouted.

"Huh?" I said confused. When I looked to my side I saw Ru'nare.

"That girl that boy summoned I know her." He said.

"Wait, so she's a gem to?" I asked.

"Yes, she's the gem of Ice...and a good friend I haven't seen in millions of years." He said.

"So that kid's a guardian." I said.

"Yes." He replied.

"OK i get that but there's one thing." I said.

"And that is?" He asked.

"Why the hell are you sitting on all those people!" I suddenly yelled.

"Well how else am I supposed to get in here I'm a spirit remember?!" He yelled.

"It's just weird, OK!" After that I looked to see everyone giving me the crazy eye. "Uhhh...sorry." I said. Then a shoe was thrown at me that caused me to sit back down.

"Shut up and pay attention to the play!" A girl yelled.

"It's so romantic that he's dueling that creep for the princess." Another girl said.

"I wished I had someone like that." More said.

**(Robin's POV)**

"My turn, draw!" Hood man said. "I activate my monster's special ability, by detaching one of my monsters advince I add one equip spell card from my deck to my hand!" He said as one of his monster's spheres went in side his chest a card was sticking out of his deck and he took it. "I think I 'll use it right now, I equip my monster with samurai mask!"

Piero was then given a mask that had haft a happy mask and haft a sad face.

"Well what did that do?" I asked confused.

"I'll show you like this!" He yelled. "Now Piero, attack!"

"Wait your attacking?" I asked.

His monster was then began charging towards Icegirl ready to slash while icegirl put up her guard.

"Yes and now I'll activate the effect of samurai-mask, since my monster is attacking a monster with atleast 1000atk points or more then it I can change my attack to a direct attack!" He said.

His monster then went right past Icegirl giving her a confused look but she found out what happened.

"Oh come on!" I yelled right before I was slashed with a sword knocking me down off my feet.

"AHHH!" I screamed in pain.

**RobinLP 4000-1400=3600**

"Robin!" I heard Emerald yell running towards me. "Are you, OK?" She asked.

"Yah only thing thats hurt is my pride." I said sitting up.

"Can you get up?" She asked.

"Of course." I said getting up.

"Well make sure to kick his butt!" She said.

"Yeah!" I said back. "OK I activate my trapcard magic to the rescue, it works likes this when I take direct damage while I have a spellcaster on the field I can special summon a monster monster from my deck in defense mode as long as it has 1500atk points or less and I choose shielded warrior(4/0000/2000)!

As you would expect a young man with a big shield appeared on the field it was so big you could only see his face in the front but in the back he had a blue cape covering the back of his body but you could also see his metal pad shoulders.

"Now I activate my quick-play spell card punishment from my hand when you special summon a monster I can inflict 1000 points of demage to you directly!" He explained.

Lightning struck from the card and went towards me electrifying my whole body.

"AHHHHHH!" I again screamed in pain but I was still standing.

**YukudoLP 3600-1000=2600LP**

"I'll set one card and end my turn." He said.

"OK my turn,draw!" I said. "I summon Ice tiger(4/1300/0000) in attack mode!" "Now I equip him to ice girl raising her atk points by 1300!" I said.

Icegirl then jumped on the tiger back.

**Icegirl ATK 2500+1300=3800atk**

"OK, now Icegirl attack!" I said.

Then tiger she was on then began to charge at the other monster.

"I activate my trap, Yobidashi!" He said as his facedown was flipped. "This card only lets me take haft damage and I can special summon a union samurai monster from my deck in attack mode and I choose Union samurai Kaze(3/1000/1000) in attack mode!"

After Icegirl destroyed his monster a gust of wind was sent to him witch didn't even faze him.

**Hooded manLP 4000-2400=1600**

"Yeah, you see I got the skills to make ya chill!" I said. "I end my turn."

"My turn, draw!" He said. "I summon mystery box(1/0000/0000) in attack mode!" A box with a mystery sign appeared on the field. "Now I play my spell up and at, this card brings all my monster levels to a level that I declare and I choose 5!"

**Union samurai Kaze level 3 to lvl 5**  
**Mystery box lvl 1 to lvl 5**

"Now with my to monsters I will advance summon!" He said. His two monsters turned to blue spheres. "I advance summon Union samurai Shirei-kan(vance5/2600/1600)!" He looked similar to the rest of the samurai but he had a commander's hat.

**Union samurai Kaze's advince:2**

"Now I activate his special ability by detaching one advince I can destroy one union samurai monster from my graveyard and you take damage equal to his ATK!" He explained. "I remove from play Union samurai Piero to deal you 1900 points of damage!"

**Union samurai Kaze's advince:1**

One of the spheres circling his monster went inside its chest and it removed his send monster from play and sent a sword flying at me and it went through me.

**YukudoLP 2600-1900=700LP**

"EH!" I yelled.

"Oh no!" a girl yelled.

"Keep fighting!" more people yelled.

The tiger Icegirl was on there roared loudly then threw Icegirl off its back then it exploded.

"Huh?" I went.

"My tiger!" Icegirl yelled.

"Oh yeah that effect also lets me destroy a card in your spell and trap card zone." He explained. "I end my turn."

**Icegirl's ATK 3800-1300=2500**

"Oh man what can I do now this guy keeps messing up all my moves, there's nothing I can do." I said.

"Your wrong!" I heard Emerald yell.

"Huh?" I said.

"I know you can win please keep fighting!" She begged.

"Yah, come on get back in this!" I heard people cheering in the crowd.

"They believe you." Icegirl sid.

"Yeah." I said. "So lets give them what they want!"

The top card of my deck started to shine.

"My deck." I said. "OK my turn, draw!" "I activate the card I just drew Ice wind!" "I can only activate this card when I have Icegirl on the field and by detaching one of Icegirls advince I can bring your monsters attack points to zero!"

"What!?" He shouted surprised.

The last of Ice girls afvince went into her and she held her hand to my foes monster blasting ice wind to him freezing him solid.

**Icegirl's advince:0**

**union samurai Kaze's 2600-2600=0000ATK**

"Now Icegirl, go!" I shouted.

"With, pleasure!" She said charging at the frozen foe breaking him to pieces and it landing on the hooded man.

"AHHHHH!" He yelled being knocked back then turning to dust.

Then people seemed stun at that but thought it was part of the play.

**Hooded manLP 1600-2500=0**

**Yukudo wins**

"Thank you for saving my daughter," The king said.

"It was no big deal your majesty," I replied with a bow.

"There is no need to continue this competition," The king paused. "We have our winner!"

"You mean him daddy?" Emerald said to him happily.

"Yes,this man will have your hand in marriage," He replied placing my hand on hers.

We stared at each other happily.

"Just to get this over with I'm going to have the wedding right now!" He said.

He went through the usual wedding things and then said,"You may now kiss..." He interrupted.

"No I shall not kiss him father!" She shouted at him.

The crowd gasped.

She grinned, " I'll duel him to commemorate our marriage," She said.

"Well I'm OK with that!" I said.

We pulled our duel disks.

"Duel!" We said.

**(After the duel)**

"And are winner is, Robin!"The king said.

Me and Emerald shared in a hug while people cheered and the curtain closed.

**(Robert's POV)**

"Jess did you see that man?" I said with the utmost concern.

"Yeah!" She shouted in a whisper. "and that kid is so powerful."

I grabbed her hand, "Come on we're gonna go see whats up with that kid from earlier."

She nodded without any sign of reluctancy and we went down to the stage.

We snuck around all the people until we found him and the girl talking to each other.

"Kid what was with that man on stage?" I asked him.

"Uhhh...what stage?" He said nervously.

"Really if your gonna lie at least make sure it makes sense!" Emerald yeld at me.

"OK OK fine how'd you know anyway?" Robin asked.

"I know because the same type of man tried killing my girlfriend for this," I said and showed him Ru'Nare.

"He tried to kill her for a card...most be rare." He said quietly.

I then gave him a smack on the back of his head.

"NO!" I yelled. "This card is named Ru'nare and he's a gem like your Icegirl!"

Ice Girl's spirit and Ru'Nare's spiri came out of their cards for only me and him to see.

"Ice Girl it has been too long since we have last seen each other!" Ru'nare said excitedly.

"Yah I know but you look different!" Icegirl said putting a finger on her chin.

"Really, like how?" He asked.

"You gotten fatter over the last billion years!" Icegirl said loudly.

"Or maybe you got shorter midget!" Ru'nare said back.

"Well you can't help but to be as cute as me." Icegirl said making a pose.

"Your still the same hot head." Ru'nare said.

"Are you two really talking about this?" Robin said.

"Yeah It's hard enough to get Ru'nare to shot up by himself." I said.

"Does this happen to you to?" Emerald asked Jessica.

"Yes it's so annoying." She replied.

"It's like we're not even here." Emerald said.

"Yeah I guess there's nothing we can do then, huh?" Jessica said.

"OK, I know what we should do!" Robin said.

"What?" I asked.

**(Robin'POV)**

"We should, duel!" I yelled jumping high in the air.

"Hmmm you know that might be a good idea." Robert said.

"What?" The two girls said in union.

"To people chosen to be heros, it'll be great!" I said.

"Your gonna tried to duel already?" Emerald asked.

"Of course, curtain death makes me want to show my skills!" I shouted.

"Well I already know Robert will win." Jessica said.

Thats when Emerald eyes widened. "Uh... I think you mean Robin will win." Emerald said trying to stay calm.

"Ah no it will be my robert!" Jessica yelled.

"No, Robin!" Emerald yelled back.

"Women." Robert said sarcasticly.

"What!" Emerald and Jessica both yelled at Robert.

"Ahhh...nothing." Robert said backing up.

"OK when shall we duel?" I asked.

"Tomorrow at Winstin hospital at 6:30." Robert said.

"OK well Emerald lets go." I said starting to walk out the door.

"Comin." Emerald said following me.

"Seeya tomorrow Ru'nare!" Icegirl said waving while sending a wink.

"Bye." He said back.

"Well I guess I better get ready for the biggest duel I have ever had." Robert said.

"And I'll help you prastice." Jessica said.

"OK lets go." Robert said leaving with Ru'nare and Jessica.

**Well that worked out well now two heroes are about to duke it out but who will win Ice or water you'll have to wait and see. but I would like to know just who do you guys think will win?**


	8. Battle of Gems! Ice vs Atlantic!

**OK from now on the character Jessica will have a new name cause her character is owned by my friend silversavior21**

"Crap! I cant believe, I'm late!" I yelled running in the street to the hospital.

"Well, you shouldn't have slept for so long." Icegirl said flying behind me.

"Well why didn't you wake me, up!" I yelled at her.

"I didn't think I would be able to do it." She answer. "Hey, Robin."

"Yah, Icegirl?" I said.

"I think I should fill you in on what's behind the story of the gems." She said.

I instantly stopped running to turn around to her. "Wow really, finely you can't belive how long I waited to hear this!"

"OK first it's like this-"She said before being cut off buy a car horn.

"Huh?" I said looking to my right to realise that I was in the middle of the road with a angry mad hooking the horn rapidly. "Uh...sorry!" I soon ran off.

**(Hospital)**

"Sorry I'm late!" I yelled seeing Emerald, Kuri, and the two third years.

"Man we waited for 30 minutes!" They all yelled at me.

"OK OK I'm sorry but Icegirl didn't wake me!" I said putting my arms up in defense.

"Hey!"Icegirl yelled.

"I hope you ready to lose icegirl." Ru'nare said.

"Yeah right bring it!" She said back.

"Robin!" Kuri yelled tackling me to the ground.

"Uh...hi?" I said.

"Robin you were great at the school play." she said starting to hug me.

"Oh, thanks." I said. Then I felt eyes parsing right threw me I turned my head around to see it was Emerald. "Uh...hey?"

"Hey Kuri maybe you should get off Robin so he can start his duel." Emerald said grinding her teeth.

"I guess your right." Kuri said getting off my letting me stand.

"That was so awkward." Alanna said.

"Can we please start this duel already?" Robert said rubbing his head.

"Uh yeah but one question first." I said.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Why'd we have to duel at the hospital?" I asked.

"Tell you what, you beat me and I'll tell you." He said.

"Fine by me!" I yelled. "Duel disk, go!" We said getting our duel disk on. "Duel gazer, on!" everyone put on their duel gazers entering the new reality.

**Robin:4000**  
**Robert:4000**

"Yah lets go Robin!" Kuri yelled.

"You can do it, Robin!" Emerald yelled.

"You got this, Robert!" Alanna yelled.

"Man everyones yelling today." I said.

"I know, right?" Robert responded.

"OK, I'll take the first move!" I said drawing my sixth card. "OK I activate the spell magician double box! It works likes this when we both don't have any monsters on the field we can special summon a monster from our hands as long as its level for or lower! I summon Mass magician(4/1600/1000)!"

"Alright then I choose to summon my Atlantic Guardian! (4/1500/200)," Robert said.

A water monster came to the field with some kind of dark aura around his face,a fish like body,and a four-pronged trident in his hands.

"So I see you have a water deck Robert," I said to him.

"Yeah,it's my pride and joy besides her," He said pointly at Alanna.

"Hope your ready cause I got the skills to make ya chill!"" I shouted out load.

"If you say so." He said. "By the way we still need to introduce each other."

"Oh yeah!" I said. "Well as you may of heard but my name is Robin Yukudo!"

"My names Robert jordain." He said.

"Pleasure to beat you!" I said.

"Yeah, we'll see about that." he said.

"OK, back to business! I now summon little girl Magician(2/1400/600) in attack mode! Then I'll set one card facedown and end my turn!" I said.

A kid with a long skirt, white boots, brown hair in pigtails, white t-shirt, and short jacket jumped to the field to make a pose.

**(Robert's POV)**

"My draw!" I said.

"I'll start by summoning my Atlantic Infantry (3/1000/100)!" I said to him.

A torrent of water revealed another fish like monster who had mini versions of himself surrounding him with pikes.

"Sweet monster!" Robin said to me.

"Thanks but I don't think you'll be happy for after this, attack!" I shouted as he and his minions charged.

"Why would you do that? He'll be destroyed." He said.

"Infantry's effect allows him to attack you directly. If you had paid enough mind to read the card..." I said with a grin.

Infantry's charge ended with a blow to Robin's chest.

"Ah!" He said as he fell to the ground.

**Robert 4000**  
**Robin 3000**

"I'll end with two facedowns, your move," I said pointing to him weirdly.

**(Robin's POV)**

"My draw," I said. "I activate my trap card Unity! By removing from play one monster on the field I can raise its attack points by the removed monsters attack until the end phase, so I remove from play little girl magician!"

Little magician girl then vanished from the field not before waving goodbye to Mass magician when it was time for her to leave the filed.

Mass magician's atk 1600+1400=3000atk

"Now mass magician, attack!" I commanded.

Mass magician charged at his monster ready to turn up his volume...but.

"I activate my trap card, water break!" Robert said reveling his face down.

A water shield appeared surrounding Atlantic Infantry stopping my attack. "What, happened!" I said.

"My trap water break negates your attack if you target a water attribute." Robert explained.

"Oh then I activate my quick play spell card Failure!" I said playing my card. "OK it works like this if you activate a spell or trap card on my turn it negates it and you take 500 points of damage but I can't activate any other spell card this turn!"

**Robert 3500**  
**Robin 3000**

Lighting struck the water protecting his monster and then went for robert. "AH!" Robert screamed being shocked. Then Mass magician continued his attack using his stario's blasting his monster with sound destroying him. "I activate my facedown, water safety! This card last me only take haft damage!"

**Robert 2500**  
**Robin 3000**

"Ahhh!" Robert went being knocked back.

"I'll set one card and end my turn!" I said.

Mass magician 3000-1400=1600atk

**(Robert's POV)**

"I draw," I said wearily.

I knew he would probably finish me but I kept a smirk grin.

"I summon Atlantic Enchantress!(3/1800/0)" I said.

A female magician surrounded by strands of water as clothing pulled a staff from the next torrent of water that followed her summon.

"Now I activate her effect. Once per turn,if their is another 'Atlantic' monster on the field,she can turn both herself and the monster to level 7!" I shouted.

**Atlantic Enchantress lvl 3 to 7**  
**Atlantic Guardian lvl 4 to 7**

" Robert,use my card now. It is necessary," Ru'Nare said to me from his card.

"Alright now with these two monster I will build make a advance! I will advance summon Ru'Nare,The Atlantic Overseer(Ad7/2800/1600)!" I shouted as I shoved my palm into the air.

My monsters were combined into one and a torrent of water exploded over me and blinded me and him for a moment.

When the torrent cleared and Ru'Nare appeared,Robin was acting like he was drowning.

"Calm down it is only virtual,"I said to him.

"Oh yeah, sorry." He replied.

"Robin stop messing around or he might beat you!" Emerald shouted at him.

"Sorry..." He said putting his head down.

Ru'Nare roared over the field.

**Ru'Nare advince:2**

"Is that one of the ancient gems?" Emerald questioned me.

"Ru'Nare attack his Mass Magician!" I said.

"No cause I activate my facedown safe spell! When you target a spellcaster for battle I can save him from being destroyed!" He explained.

"But you'll still take damage!" I said. Ru'Nare blasted him to the ground with a deadly charge sending him to the ground.

**Robert 2500**  
**Yukudo 1700**

"Robin!" Emerald and Kuri shouted to him.

"Robert only one more blow from Ru'Nare and he'll be defeated!" Alanna shouted to me.

"Your move if you think you can win." I said.

**(Robin's POV)**

"OK my turn, draw!" I said drawing my card. "OK I summon Doll magician(3/500/1300) in attack mode! Now with my two monster I'll make a advance!" My two monsters turned to blue spheres then circled around creating a vortex and in the middle was a giant ice ball. "I advance summon Ice gem Icegirl(4/2500/2000)!"

The Ice ball in the arena cracked open and out appeared my favorite monster and the blue spheres where now circling her.

"Alright you got him on the ropes now Robin!" Emerald cheered.

"No way will my Robert lose to that kid!" Alanna said.

"Oh yes he will cause Robin the best!" Kuri said.

"Wow Icegirl you have gotten shorter over the years." Ru'nare said mockingly.

"Well sorry for not being a stupid oversized lizard!" Icegirl yelled at him. "Robin, you know what to do!'

"Yeah, I activate the effect of Icegirl! By detaching one advince from her I can draw three cards!" I said. One of the blue spheres circling her went into her chest and she shot a beam of light at my deck letting me draw three cards from the top of my deck. "OK, I equip to Icegirl from my hand Icebird(1/0000/0000)!"

Icegirl's advinces:1

A small bird made of shiny Ice appeared on the field and flew towards Icegirl and landing on her shoulder.

"I won't ruin the surprise of what he does but I'll just set a facedown and end my turn." I said.

"Come on, Robin!" Emerald and kuri cheered for me.

"Come on Robert I know you can do this!" Alanna said.

**(Robert's POV)**

"Thanks, my turn draw!" I said. "I activate Ru'nare's special ability! By detaching one advince point I can special summon one level 3 or lower Atlantic monster from my deck to the field, and I choose Atlantic guppies(2/300/200)!" From the ground a group of baby fish rose from the ground. "Now I summon Atlantic kid(1/200/100) in attack mode!" A small kid with brown hair appeared on the field with a mermaid tail. "Now with my two monsters I'll make a advance! I use my level two Atlantic guppies and level 1 Atlantic kid to advance summon Atlantic amor(vance2/500/500)!" my two monster collided with each other into making a monster completely made of of medal and he looked like armor.

**Ru'nare's advince:1**  
**Atlantic armor's advince:2**

"Now I'll have Atlantic armor equip itself to Ru'nare! To give him 500 attack point but Atlantic armor loses all its advince."

**Ru'nare 2800+500=3300atk**

Atlantic armor's advince:0

Ru'nare then was covered in silver and blue armor.

"Wow Ru'nare you look really cool in that." Icegirl said with a wink.

"Oh...uh..thanks." He said.

"OK Ru'nare attack his Icegirl, with Atlantic water blast!" I said as Ru'nare shoot a large stream of water to Icegirl.

"I activate the effect of Icebird! When Ice girl is targeted by a attack I can negate it by sending this card to the graveyard!" Robin said as Icegirl shoot her bird at Ru'nare's attack stopping the attack before it hit.

"OK, I'll end my turn then." I said.

**(Robin's POV)**

"Nice move, Robin!" Emerald said.

"Yeah you did great!" Said Kuri.

"You almost had him!" Alanna said.

"My turn, draw! I activate my trap card advance might! This lets me target 1 advance monster on my field and all my monsters gain 100 times it Vance points until the end phase!"

**Icegirl 2500+400=2900atk**

"Now I'll activate card smashers special ability I can discard him to destroyer one face up card in your spell and trap card zone and I choose Atlantic armor!" I said.

Then a short monster carrying a hammer appeared and smashed Ru'nare's armor.

**Ru'nare's atk 3300-500=2800**

"OK Icegirl, attack!" I commanded as Ice girl charged at Ru'nare ready to knock him down.

"I activate the monster in my hands effect! By discarding him to the graveyard your attack is negated!" Robert said sending a card in his hand to the graveyard then on the field a shield appeared in front of Ru'nare blocking Icegirls attack before it could make contact with Ru'nare.

"OK then I set two cards face down and end my turn, your move." I said.

**Icegirl 2900-400=2500atk**

**(Robert's POV)**

"My turn, draw! I activate Ru'nares effect and detach another advince to special summon a new monster from my deck I special summon Atlantic octopus(3/500/1500) in attack mode!"

Ru'nare then swallowed his last advince and shot a beam to the ground releasing a red octopus monster from the ground. "Now I play my field spell, Toxic ocean! While this card is on the field and I have to water attribute monsters on my main phase1 I can choose if we lose haft our life points till someone get to 100."

Every where you saw when he play that card was a dirty ocean you wouldn't want to be dead in and it freaked me out so much I started to grab my throat and chock.

"Dude again, hologram." I said.

"hehehe sorry it's a reflect." He replied.

"Now we both lose haft our life points!" I said.

Two buckets of waist washed over use indeed causing pain knocking us down to the ground.

**Robert 1250**  
**Robin 850**

"Now with Atlantic octopus's ability I can have him attack you directly!" I said having my octopus swim past icegirl to deliver a ink attack to Robin.

"Oh that so sick!" He said wiping his face.

**Robert 1250**  
**Robin 350**

"I'll set this card and end my turn." I said setting my last card.

"Oh no Robin!" Emerald yelled.

"Come on Robin win this!" Kuri said.

"See I told you Robert would win!" Alanna said clapping her hands.

"My turn, draw! From my hand I play the spell card Ice friend, when Icegirl is on the field this card allows me to special summon one Ice monster from my deck to the field then lets me destroy one spell card on the field, so from my deck I special summon Ice cat(2/0000/900) in defense mode!" As I said this a small Ice cat rose from the ground completely made of ice and surrounded by a white mist. "Now get ready for a real chill cause now your field spell is gone!"

The toxic waters that were surrounding the whole stadium was now starting to drain away and trust me when I say the I don't think people really cared that it was gone.

"Now I'll play my facedown trap Snowball! This allows me to summon 2 Ice ball tokens(1/0000/0000) in defense mode!" As I explained to balls of Ice appeared on the field. "Now I'll use my level 2 Ice cats and level 1 Ice balls to make a advancement I advance summon summon Magician's cat(vance1/500/500) in attack mode!"

**Magician's cat advinces:3**

Now on the field instead of a cat made of ice this was now a cat with black fur wearing a magician hat with 3 blue spheres circling it. "Now I'll activate his special ability, by detaching 1 advince I can have all spellcasters on my side of the field gain 500 attack points till my end phase!"

Magician's cat then ate one of the spheres circling it then touched Icegirl(3000atk) with it's paws giving her a blue aura.

"OK Icegirl attack his octopus with freeze ice clash!" I said. I girl jumped high in the air swinging her staff right threw the octopus causing a explosion. "Alright!" I cheered.

"Yeah Robin did it!" Emerald and Kuri said jumping up and down.

"You two might want to take a look at the field first." Jessica said. The two girls were puzzled at first but when they looked back at the field they saw that Robert's life points haven't gone down. "Wait how is he still standing!?"

"I destroyed your monster you should be down now." I said.

"Yes you did but first I activated my trap card." He said pointing to the card on the field. "It's called Bait. I get to activate it cause you attacked a water attribute monster, so I don't take battle damage and I draw three cards." He explained drawing his three.

"OK then I set three cards and end!" I said.

**(Robert's POV)**

"I play the spell, Wash out! When I activate this card I send two water monsters to the graveyard to inflict to you 500 point of damage!" I said sending two monsters to the graveyard.

"Oh no!" Kuri shrieked.

"He can't take that much!" Yelled Emerald.

my wave was charging right at him and he was fearing for the worse that could possibly happen.

"Don't tell me you forgot your facedown, already." Icegirl said looking back him.

"Oh yeah! I activate my trap card, Bad spell! When I'm about to take effect damage I can instead discard one card from my hand instead but also if the card I send is a spell then you take the damage I was meant to take!" I discarded my last card in my hand which happened to be a spell card which sent a wind at the wave causing it to head back to me.

"UH!" I went being sent back.

**Robert 750**  
**Robin 350**

"I guess I'll set one card and end my turn, your move." I said setting my last card.

**(Robin's POV)**

"Dammit Robert finish the duel already!" Alanna yelled.

"Sorry but this kids alot tougher then he looks!" Robert said back.

"And he has such great looks!" Kuri said out loud.

"Come on, robin!" Emerald said.

"My turn! Draw! I activate Maigian's cat's special ability!" As I said this my cat then ate it's second sphere then touching Icegirl giving her a blue aura giving her more power.

**Icegirl 2500+500=3000atk**

"Now from my hand I activate the spell Magician's sacrifices! When there's a spellcaster on my side of the field I can send one monster to the grave to draw two cards! From my field I send Magician's cat to the graveyard to draw to cards!" Magician's cat then disappeared in a white light and when it left I draw my two cards. "OK Icegirl attack! Freeze ice clash!" Icegirl took her ice staff ready to battle Ru'nare.

"I activate my trap Atlantic escape! By removing from play I Atlantic monster from my graveyard I can negate your attack!" Robert explained. "I remove from play Atlantic Enchantress!"

Atlantic Enchantress duel spirit appeared in front of Icegirl blocking her attack before it could hit Ru'nare.

"Alright, Robert!" Alanna cheered.

"Hey why is Robin smiling?" Kuri asked.

"Oh I think I know why just watch." Emerald said.

"Hey Kid why are ya smiling?" Robert asked me.

"Stop calling me kid! Your only a year ahead of me! But anyway I'm smiling cause I have this, I activate this quick play spell card from my hand! It's called Fake out and it activates cause you negated my attack so now you take five hundred points of damage!" I explained.

"Uh oh!" Robert went. The card then made Icegirl shoot a Ice ball straight at Robert knocking him off his feet.

**Robert 250**  
**Robin 350**

"And like that I'll end my turn!" I said.

**Icegirl 3000-500=2500atk**

**(Robert's POV)**

"My draw," I said.

"I'll start my turn by summoning Atlantic Divider in defense position(4/0000/2000)"

A giant wall of rocks and coral now stood beside Ru'Nare.  
" I'll set one card,your move."

**(Robin's POV)**

"My turn! Draw! Huh?" I was surprised at the card I just drew. "Since when did I add a field spell to my deck?" I asked myself.

"Again that was my doing." Icegirl said giving me a look.

"OK! I activate the field spell Gem space Ice world!" As I said this I placed the field spell down and the arena was now looking a little like ant Attica only that there were no animals and in the sky you could see the darkness of space along with the other planets I haven't scene before. "Wow what is this place!"

"This is my homeland." Icegirl answered.

"Man I hate it here, it's to cold!" Ru'nare yelled.

"Oh shut it, lizard boy!" Icegirl yelled.

"Why not you haft pint!?" Ru'nare replied.

"Robin! What is this place?!" Emerald shrieked.

"Icegirl said this is her home world." I answered.

"I never heard of this field spell before." Kuri said.

"Robert are you gonna be alright?" Alanna asked concerned.

"Yeah I'm good, Jess." Robert said.

"Hey, Icegirl." I said to her.

"Yeah, what is it?" She asked.

"Do we have anything to make sure you won't be in danger if attack him?" I asked her.

"Oh yes there's is my second affect would do just the trick." She said. "OK! Icegirl attack Robert's Atlantic Divider! Freeze Ice clash!" Icegirl then got to her battle stance for her next battle.

"I activate Atlantic Divider special ability! Once per turn when he's targeted by a attack and there's another water monster on the field I can cut your monster attack points in haft a change your attack and redirects it at a different monster and I choose Ru'nare!"

**Icegirl's attack 2500-1250=1250**

"Come here Icegirl, I got something for you!' Ru'nare said opening his mouth to shoot.

"I activate Icegirls special ability by detaching one Advince when she's targeted for a effect I can negate the effect targeting her!" Icegirl's last advince went into her chest she then jumped off Ru'nare's head then charged back at Atlantic Divider destroying him in a explosion.

**Icegirl's ATK 1250+1250=2500**

"I activate my facedown Atlantic revenge! When you destroy a Atlantic monster and send it to the graveyard I can inflict 1000 points of damage to you!" Robert said.

"Oh, no!" Emerald and Kuri shriek.

"Yes this is it!" Alanna yelled.

A tidal wave was summoned from the card ready to wash me out of this duel for good. "I activate my facedown Power ice! When Icegirl is on the field I can special summon Heart Ice(1/0000/0000) from my deck to the field!" A heart appeared on the field shaped like a ice. "Now for it's special ability since I'm about to take effect damage I can send it to the graveyard instead!"

Heart Ice then went infront of the wave saving me from the damage.

"OK now I activate the effect of Ice world! Once per turn when Icegirl destroys a monster by battle I can have her attack again!"

"But why would you have her attack Ru'nare!?" Robert asked.

"Yeah!" Said Emerald and Kuri.

"Because if I target a gem monster It's attack points are cut in haft!" I said.

"What!?" Robert yelled.

"Alright!" Emerald and Kuri.

"Oh, no! Robert!" Jessica shrieked.

"Uh...Icegirl you wouldn't really attack me, really?" Ru'nare asked backing up.

**Ru'nare's ATK 2800-1400=1400**

"Oh hell yes I would!" I girl yelled.

" OK Icegirl attack with Freeze Ice clash!" I commanded.

Icegirl charge at Ru'nare sticking her staff threw his head causing him to explode.

"AHHHH!" Robert wailed.

**Robert 0**  
**Robin 350**

**(Robert's POV)**

I got up from the ground with quite a bit of effort.

"Damn it!" I said as I slammed my fist against the ground.

Alanna ran over to me and put her hand on my back.

Emerald and Kuri ran over to Robin,giving him a hug.

"Told you me and Ice Girl would win!" He said hopping up and down with Emerald and Kuri in excitement.

I stood up and brushed myself off," I guess I was right about you...Robin,you are something special as I had thought. You winning only proves it."

He brushed the two girls away and stuck his hand out to me, "We'd make a pretty good team Robert."

I thought about for a moment and shook his hand. "Now we have to prove it to the world!"

Ice Girl and Ru'Nare came out of their cards.

"You two have made a decision that may very wise in the future," They said in unison.

"So, will you tell me why we had to duel at the hospital?" He asked.

I sighed knowing this would happen. "I guess I did promise. OK I'm here because I'm vistiting my sister who's...close to death."

I saw how all there eyes widened. "WHAT!?" They all yelled but Alanna.

**OK IN THAT BATTLE OF HEROS WE FIND OUT ROBERT'S SISTER IS IN THE HOSPITAL AND SHE CLOSED TO DEATH! Man things can get worse anyway don't forget to review that chapter and if you have a character you think should be added to the story or any complaints please let me know anyway seeya soon!**


End file.
